You're not Here
by Tio-Chan
Summary: Silent Hill 3 base. Another strange person Malik speaks to Danielle in riddles and tells her, that she is the one "Will lead them to Paradise with bloodstained hands." what exactly's going on?R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Silent Hill 3.  
  
Yep another Remake with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters and this time my original character. This will still be serious. However I will do a little behind the scenes thing every now and then to lighten the mood.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Proluge: The Dream  
  
Danielle was a seventeen year old girl. She had short red hair which was fluffed out in a rather expenssive haircut she was dressed in a black body warmer jacket with a turtleneck underneith and a purple plaid skirt. She walked through the smokey fog of a place apparently called the Lakeside amusement park. Not very much amusement seemed to be going on at the moment though... She looked around slightly confused but mostly fightened as she stared at the rabbit costumes sitting bloody on the benches and the cages with corpses in them. "Where am I?" She asks herself.Freezing, at the nearby growling noises. She looked to the knife in her hand. and took off running. She ran past several shops. Having no clear destination just running where her insticts told her to. She ran up a few flights of metal stairs before stopping at a set of rollercoaster tracks. This was it. There was nowhere else to go. She stepped onto the tracks. Hoping there was no sort of cart coming or anything. She ran forward. The streetlamps her only lights as she ran around the mountain. 'HOw did I even get here?' She wondered as she jumped over a crack in the wooden tracks. She froze hearing the distant rumbling that could only signify one thing. The upcoming light didn't help her prediction. She turned around just in time to see what she knew was coming all along.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Maw-ha-ha! Cliffhanger! Yes this is short but it's just the proluge. The next chapter will be longer. I'm going to be using the other halfs of some of the character (Bakura will probably be either Vincent or Douglas Because Ryou was ANgela in the SH2 remake. Now I'm wondering if I should do the first SH as well? If so then who could be who?) I'm open to suggestions for ones who have played the games Also voting on endings.  
  
There are only three and one I'll do anyways because it's the humor ending. 


	2. End of small sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Silent Hill 3 so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress notes:I'll try not TO make sure I'm not making her to much like Heather I've added in a few  
  
lines of dialoge, mainly after her first monster encounter. I think Yami is going  
  
to be douglas. He seems best suited for the part. And of course with the description I've managed to model my writing style after S.D. Perry who wrote the novelizations of the Resident Evil Games. They kept me busy for day's reading them. I read City of the Dead in like two days.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: End of Small sanctuary  
  
Danielle awoke with a start falling over her chair. She must have fallen asleep.   
  
But in a cafe? Of all places? The red sunlight streamed through the blinds. The sounds  
  
of Ambulances, people walking and chating happily filled her senses. Pleasant smells and  
  
such. Everything that had just happened had been a dream. Well more like a nightmare..  
  
"What a nightmare." Danielle moaned. Tucking the pendant her father gave her inside the body   
  
warmer jacket she wore and rising hesisitantly to her feet.   
  
The mall was strangely deserted. and ominous chill ran up her spine as she dialed the   
  
phone. "Dad? It's me. Yeah." She smiled softly to herself at the sound of him on the other   
  
line "Sorry I didn't call sooner. Yeah, I guess I was. Anyway I'm coming home now. Oh, I   
  
didn't get that thing you asked me to. Okay. Okay, I will. I love you too dad." She smiled softly  
  
hanging the phone up. Brushing a lose strand of red hair behind her ear and beginging to walk away. Before she could though she felt someone watching her. Well you know that feeling you get when someone's behind you? Yeah that.   
  
Standing behind her was a tall thin man his hair spiked up, the tips magenta, his bangs and several strands of it were also blonde standing out against the thick black. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a white button up with a fadded brown trench coat. Their eyes meet for a few minutes. 'Somethings wrong. I know it.' Danielle thought to herself before turning to go. She never wore boots or at least boots with heels because it made it easier to run, and also since she was somewhat of a klutz it was just a way that she wouldn't fall and kill herself. However this posed a problem as she neared  
  
the womens bathroom she relized something about her 'strange' pursuer. He was still following her.  
  
"Danielle. " He spoke softly his voice deep and rich his crimson eyes narrowed strangely. "I need to speak with you.   
  
My name is Yami Motou. I'm a detective." He added the last part in as if it would change something.  
  
Danielle glared once again at him he should know that if she had been carrying a can of pepper spray  
  
she wouldn't have been afraid to use it on him. But the oly thing she was carrying at the moment   
  
were her pendant and a small pocket knife. And pulling a knife in a public place, well she had  
  
a bad temper but she knew what was stupid and what wasn't. So she simply chose to speak in her  
  
most 'And this matters because?' voice. "A detective?" She put on a fake smile although slightly   
  
worried at the moment. What if he didn't stop? She had the knife, but would she really be   
  
brave enough to use it? "Really? Well nice talking to ya." She walked on. A few steps later however   
  
he was still following her.  
  
"Hold on. There's someone who wants to meet you." He spoke again letting his trench coat fly   
  
back in a magestic fashion. "Just let me have an hour, no half an hour of your time." She was getting  
  
sick to her stomach. Perhaps she should just go with him? No that would probably get her killed.  
  
But then again she probably would be if she didn't come with him. She turned around feeling the lump  
  
rising in her throat. "My Daddy always told me not to talk to strangers." She almost yelled feeling  
  
her voice breaking but it was barely noticeable. She was scared. More than she probaly should have  
  
been. Yami spoke once more "This is very important." He said seriously. "It's about your birth."  
  
She forze not exactly understanding. She had heard her father talking to someone about it and when  
  
they had mentioned it he had gotten angry. But if this was a talk about the birds and the bees  
  
then she had no intrest in it so she voiced her opinion. "I'm not interested." She said before   
  
walking forewards once more. She rounded the corner in front of the womens bathrooms where she had   
  
been heading all along. "Are you still following me? Do I have to scream?" She looked back giving her  
  
best glare. Trying not to act to afraid. He held up his hands and spoke in a rather embarassed  
  
manner "Sorry. I'll wait here." He said as she slammed the door. For some reason. Yami got the feeling  
  
she wouldn't be coming out.  
  
And if Yami had been guessing then he would have been right. Danielle entered the womens   
  
restroom and looked at the mirror. An ornate symbol was draw in red on it. Three circles, draw  
  
inside an outer circle which was draw in another circle the center of them filled with ornate writing.  
  
Gentley she placed her hand on it before stepping back as it glowed softly. 'Damn it.' She thought to herself as a soft pounding slowly filled her head. 'What is this symbol? I've seen it before haven't I?' She asked herself softly as she touched the symbol. and cowered back her head throbbing like she had just been run over by an 18 wheeler and then it blew up inside her head. "Damn it." She muttered to herself turning away from the mirror. Perhaps she needed to rest? but then again she could go back outside because that weird detective guy was out there. "And something tell's me not to trust him." She muttered to herself as slowly the wheel's in her head turned and she looked to the window in the bathroom. Perhaps just maybe...  
  
Bad idea number 1 on a big list of bed idea's asking someone who tripped over her own two feet and couldn't walk and chew bubble gum at the same time to climb out a window. tossing one leg over the other growling softly Danielle attempted to push herself enough to get the rest of her body out of the window. In a none too nimble effort at doing said task she managed to get into the window which was barely larger than her own waist without dislocating anything the red head was now face with the task of getting down. "Oh Joy this is just not by day." She mumbled to herself as she attempted to place her feet on a nearby trash can... THUNK. The can slipped out from under her feet, she lost her grip and landed with said Thunk on the pathment. "Ouch!" she grumbled before standing up and dusting the back of her plaid skirt off. checking to see if anything was damaged of if the alleyway held any new threats she looked around. Nothing, it was as if everyone had just vanished. A thick fog surrouned her making her feel uneasy numerous crates were the only thing to populate the alleyway and not a sound emerged from beyond the fence but sitting there in the middle of the alleyway extremely out of place.. was a lone white van. "Geez she remarked to herself looking around rather frantically. "Where is everybody?" 


	3. The hand of God?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Silent Hill 3 so don't sue me.

Authoress notes: I relize I've neglected several of my stories and this is one of them It's not as high on priority list as these three: Kingdom Hearts:Fate of the Summoner, A Walk on Vanities Ruins and Danielle but I will get to work on this, Restless dreams, and the Monty Python and the Holy Grail parody as well. Gomen to anyone reading this. Oh yeah and remember how I said Danielle would have a few diffrent reactions than Heather to certain events...Even number one. (I've almost totally rewritten the encounter with "Claudia" Whom I've decided Malik will be playing the part of.)

* * *

Your not Here... Chapter 3: The will of God?  
  
She moved through the open space of the mall, which now for some reason seemed to be closed.

Nothing.

No people chatting.

Everything was deathly silent, except as she neared a slightly open security door, a slight grinding noise coming from it as she did her best to slip through it. Perhaps there was someone of the otherside who could explain to her what was going on...  
There was a handgun on thr floor, as she reach for it the sound of the grinding was revealed as a large creature, it's body seemed human enough, but it's face was non-existant and it's limbs were large and mishappen as it feasted upon the corpse of what had at one point probably been the clerk of this store. It stopped it's "head" Turning to look at her as the rest of it's body followed suit. It Moved towards her and she did the only thing she could think of. She fired. The gunshots rang in her ears as she closed her eye's looking away, as she fired. Until the only thing that greated her ears was a dull clicking noise. Her brow covered in a cold sweat as she opened her eye's and looked towards the creature...which to her own horror was still standing. She felt the bile rising in her throat before she ran to a place where hopefully what happened would not be seen in other corner of the room next to the corpse and emptied the content of her stomach before standing up again her legs shaking, her skin even paler than it already was. She steadied herself on the counter as she looked to the creature. "What the Hell was that thing?" She asked herself softly surpised at how forced her voice sounded. It was becoming almost to much to stand as she felt her legs give was underneith her and fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
_"Alessa..."_

A faint whisper of a male voice calling out her name... No Calling out the name Alessa, what was wrong with her to think that?

_"Alessa..."_

The voice called again as he hand came up to shield her eye's from the light. "Dad It's too early." She muttered softly her voice groogy. "Give me five more minutes." She muttered, had it been anyone else doing this she would have found it funny. But something felt wrong. This didn't fell like her home, or her bed. It called again.

_"Alessa..." _

This time sounding more annoyed as she opened her eye's adjusting them to the oncoming florescent lights as she suddenly remember where she was. She would have jumped to her feet had she not been so...tired...yes that was the word for it...tired. she slowly rose her fingers still on the trigger of the gun, knowing it was empty, but then noting a box of what appeared to be ammunition on a nearbye bench. She hazily stood and walked over to it. The voice called Again.

_"Alessa."_

She groaned and yelled at the voice which had no true origin. "SHUT UP! I'M COMING ALREADY!" She growled as she walked towards the back of the door a resounding headache coming on as the door clicked open.  
The hallways were dank and empty just like everything else in the mall and Danielle really wanted to know what was going on as she opened a set of metal double doors into a hallway. A man turned to corner, he wore black robes, his long blonde hair flowing around his shoulders, his arms and neck were adorned by several bracelets and a set of golden earing dangled from his ears as Lavander eye's narrowed slightly. Something once again didn't feel right to Danielle but she was once again thankful to see another person, if she had know about the monsters...then perhaps it would have been safer just to have went with that detective.... 'To late now she though.' She looked to the man, green eye's narrowing in her own version of a death glare as she placed her hands on her hips. Something didn't seem right, it was like he had something to do with all of this. "Hey wait, What's going on here!?" She asked trying to keep her cool even though it would take an idiot not to notice how pale and afraid she really was "Where is everybody?...and those weird monsters." He smiled slightly, and she felt chill suddenly run up her spine. "They've come to witness the beginning, the rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind." He said gesturing to the area around him. As though trying to prove a point. "What are you talking about?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at the blonde man. He smiled reassuringly but this only succeeded in weirding her out even more. "Don't you know?" He asked "Your power is needed." He took a step foreward getting closer to her and she took a step back. "How SHOULD I know?" She asked trying her best to sound unafraid. "I am Malik." He said acting as it this was something important that she would somehow remember. "So what!" She stepped back again he was getting closer to her before he stepped back and turned around.  
  
"Rember me...and your true self as well, also that which you must become," He was walking away.  
  
"The one who will lead us to Pardise with Bloodstrained hands."  
  
"Malik right? Did you do all this?" She felt herself wanting to yell something about what he just said scared her. He chuckled almost insanely "It was the hand of God." He said as though this was the icing on the cake for him. He was smiling as her head started to throb almost uncontrolably, she growled before a pain even worse even worse took place in her stomach. She felt her legs giving in as she heard hideous howling noises all around her. 'Wait!" She longed to call out as she fell to the floor everything getting hazy again, she was going pass out she knew it.

_'I don't get it...' _

She thought to herself

_'What does he want me to remember?' _


End file.
